1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a cap assembly, and more particularly, to a cap assembly capable of hermetically sealing a container assembly, the cap assembly undergoing sterilization processes with superheated steam at temperatures in excess of 280° F. Such sterilization processes are generally suitable for filling of food grade flowable material including low acid flowable material. Of course, the invention is not limited to any particular flowable material.
2. Background Art
The use of flexible containers for the shipment and dispensing of flowable material has greatly increased in recent years. Increasingly, flexible containers are common for food grade products. Among other procedures, it is necessary to properly sterilize the containers to minimize contamination and to maximize shelf life of the products within the containers. While the sterilization of containers for high acid products has been readily achieved, there have been problems associated with low acid applications. This is because high acid products have an inherent advantage; microbes and microorganism have difficulty surviving and reproducing in highly acidic materials.
The same is not true for low acid materials. In particular, microbes and microorganisms can thrive in a low acid environment. For this reason, the sterilization procedures for containers utilized in low acid environments are substantially more rigorous than for high acid environments. In a low acid filling process, for example, prior to and after filling, a spout assembly is exposed to superheated steam for a predetermined period of time. For example, at a temperature of 280° F., sterilization is achieved after 13 seconds (the steam is at approximately 30 psi). At 290° F., sterilization is reached in about 3.6 seconds. In excess of 300° F., sterilization is reached in about 1 second. Temperatures as high as 307° F. and higher (pressure of approximately 60 psi) are utilized to achieve quick sterilization of components. It will be understood that if chemicals are added for purposes of sterilization, the temperatures required for the steam can be lower.
Providing covers for fitments which are both suitable for use in low acid conditions, and which include openings extending therethrough for dispensing purposes which cannot substantially withstand the sterilizing environment has proven difficult. First, the seal over the dispensing opening often fails during the sterilizing procedure. In other situations, the covers deform in such an environment to the extent that the cover dislodges or otherwise disengages from the fitment. In either case, the end result is that the material within the container is destroyed and must be discarded.
In as much as such sterilizing is highly destructive to fitments and covers, containers used for low acid applications often include two separate fitments. The fitment within which product is to be filled generally includes a cap member free of openings. A second fitment is provided on the container for dispensing. Such a fitment includes a cap member which is capable of receiving various different dispensers for coupling therewith. In as much as no manipulation or removal of the second (dispensing) fitment is required during filling of the container, the second fitment does not undergo the sterilizing procedures described above. Problematically, the use of two separate fitments increases the cost of the containers, the assembly of the containers and the ease of manipulation of the containers. Furthermore, the greater use of components leads to increased container failure rates.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a cap assembly for a flexible container which includes a resealable dispensing means which are suitable for low acid applications including sterilization processes which occur at elevated temperatures with superheated steam.
It is another object of the invention to provide a cap assembly adapted for receipt of a number of different dispensers, wherein the cap assembly which is suitable for low acid applications including sterilization processes which occur at elevated temperatures with superheated steam.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent in light of the specification and claims appended hereto.